User devices, such as mobile telephones, implement a variety of techniques through which users can find information. For example, some user devices implement dialog systems, which may be able to provide answers to questions provided by users. In such systems, the device receives a question from a user. The answers to some questions may include information about an entity, such as a person, a business, a geographical location, or the like. Thus, to respond properly to such a question, the device needs to be able to provide appropriate information about an appropriate entity so as to be responsive to the question.